Mensaje para ti
by Lali Evans
Summary: Durante la clase de HDM, un mensaje muy desalentador. LE & JP


**Mensaje para ti.**

En medio de la clase de Historia de la magia con el insípido fantasma Binns, le arrojó una bolita de papel que rozó su oreja, pero que ni lo inmutó.

"_Maldita falta de fuerza en los deportes"_ Cuando él era un deportista nato, ella era una bola. Pero se complementaban hasta en eso.

Sirius Black había estado viéndola de reojo durante toda la clase. Y el menudo idiota solo sonreía burlesco y no llamaba a su compañero de banco que justamente ese día estaba concentrado en la clase y no en ella.

-Cornamenta, Evans está tratando de llamar tu atención.

_-Pues dile que vaya a joder a McKinnon___

Sirius volteó de medio lado sonriendo a Lily y esta levantó su dedo anular en una mueca ordinaria.

-Parece que tu princesa es muy brava.

-_No es mi princesa._

Lily cerró fuertemente los ojos al oír esas palabras y se apresuró a escribir algo.

_Hoy volví a pensar en ti  
hace siglos que  
no te llamo ni tú a mí...  
suele suceder.__**  
**_

_A nadie más dije amor, a nadie...a nadie  
desde entonces ninguno encontré  
que se parezca a ti  
que se parezca a mí... por dentro.__**  
**_

Otra vez con los papelitos, que cansadora. Decidió esta ver recogerlo, haciendo una mueca fastidiosa para que ella la viera. Negó con la cabeza al ver lo que decía.

Le respondió con pocas palabras, muy secamente.

_Llama a McKinnon y déjame de joder._

_**  
**_¡Qué borde! Y ella que estaba halagándolo y siendo honesta.

Decidió ser más específica y volvió a escribir, en el revés del pergamino.

_Escucha atento el mensaje que es para ti,  
dime si estás ahí  
que yo te conozco y sé que no vas a tener  
alternativa a mí lo sé...lo sé  
porqué...lo sé._

Sirius atrapó esta vez la bolita de papel y se la leyó al oído. El buscador gruñó y escribió algo apresuradamente.

_Tengo muchas alternativas antes que a ti._

Resopló comenzando a picarse y cortó otro trozo de pergamino. Aceptaría lo que él decía, haber si de una vez por todas hablaban.

_Te diría una mentira...mía  
si dijese que  
no he tenido compañías  
ni rocé otra piel._

Sirius, que en ese tiempo ya era el mensajero, atrapó el papelito con la mano y se lo colocó sobre los apuntes. Se mordió el labio inferior, más irritado, y respondió sencillamente.

_Pues vete con tus otras compañías, y yo iré con mis alternativas._

¡Qué putón! Estaba siendo muy arrogante. Pues fantástico, si quería eso, lo tendría.

La sicología inversa seria la mejor opción.

_Busqué en cada boca encontrar tu nombre...tu nombre  
esperé demasiado y al fin  
ya te borré de mí  
ya me alejé de ti lo sabes.  
__**  
**_Sonrió sarcástico y le susurró unas palabras a Sirius al oído que este transcribió asintiendo.

_Si ya te olvidaste..¿Por qué me sigues jodiendo?_

Eso había sido el colmo. Cogió un trozo grande de pergamino y escribió palabra tras palabra presionando la pluma hasta traspasar el papel.

_Escucha atento el mensaje que mando aquí  
dime si estás ahí  
que yo te conozco y mi puesto no es junto a ti  
sé depender de mí.__****_

_Añorarás  
cosas de mí  
que ya nunca más tendrás._

Era todo una poetiza y había algo de razón tras sus palabras. Ya no la tendría más. Pero como dicen, nunca se pierde algo que nunca se tuvo.

_Entonces supongo que estamos iguales._

Menuda respuesta ¿Qué quería decir? No lo comprendía, pero de igual forma no le importaba. Sus respuestas estaban siendo muy bordes y arrogantes. Ella tenía que ser igual, la lucha de los egos no acababa.

_Escucha atento no vas a tener  
alternativa a mí lo sé...lo sé  
alternativa a mí lo sé._

Este último papelito lo leyó rápido y se lo volvió a arrojar despectivo.

_Su orgullo es superior al mío._

Sirius lo miró confundido pero volvió a mirar al frente entendiendo que no quería saber nada. Un dedo posado en su hombro lo hizo voltear, era ella con un papel doblado con prolijidad. Miró hacía la espalda del buscador, inquisidora.__

Hoy volví a pensar en ti  
suele suceder.

El timbre sonó, todos se pusieron de pie. Recogió sus cosas apresurado pero en la entrada estaba ella, recostada en el marco. Había sido más rápida.

_Lo que hace la culpa es asombroso._

Lo miró algo molesta pero él suspiró frunciendo el cejo. Se le adelantó y quedó picando lo que iba a decir.

_-Yo no volví a pensar en ti, Evans._

Salió sin siquiera mirarle y ella se apretó los cuadernos contra el pecho. El dolor era inmenso, y más si provenía de su boca.

_Te lo mereces, después de todo._

_**Hola gente hermosa.. Aclaro que los personajes no son míos pero la trama es de mi pura imaginación.**_

_**La canción de las notas es de la maestra Laura Pausini, tocaya.**_

_**Saludos..**_

_**Lal!**_


End file.
